The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system. It includes an electro-mechanical system performing two major pumping functions. The left portions of the heart draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to the organs of the body to provide the organs with their metabolic needs for oxygen. The right portions of the heart draw deoxygenated blood from the body organs and pump it to the lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These pumping functions result from contractions of the myocardium. In a normal heart, the sinoatrial node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates electrical impulses that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite the myocardial tissues of these regions. Coordinated delays in the propagations of the electrical impulses in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various portions of the heart to contract in synchrony to result in efficient pumping functions. A blocked or otherwise abnormal electrical conduction and/or deteriorated myocardial tissue cause dysynchronous contraction of the heart, resulting in poor hemodynamic performance, including a diminished blood supply to the heart and the rest of the body. The condition where the heart fails to pump enough blood to meet the body's metabolic needs is known as heart failure.
Myocardial infarction (MI) is the necrosis of portions of myocardial tissue resulting from cardiac ischemia, a condition in which the myocardium is deprived of adequate oxygen and metabolite removal due to an interruption in blood supply caused by an occlusion of a blood vessel such as a coronary artery. The necrotic tissue, known as infarcted tissue, loses the contractile properties of normal, healthy myocardial tissue. Consequently, the overall contractility of the myocardium is weakened, resulting in an impaired hemodynamic performance. Following an MI, cardiac remodeling starts with expansion of the region of infarcted tissue and progresses to a chronic, global expansion in the size and change in the shape of the entire left ventricle. The consequences include a further impaired hemodynamic performance and a significantly increased risk of developing heart failure, as well as a risk of suffering recurrent MI.
Therefore, there is a need to protect the myocardium from injuries associated with ischemic events, including MI.